


8th December

by WritersKitten



Series: Hetalian Christmas Calendar [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Embarrassment, Gen, Teasing, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersKitten/pseuds/WritersKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany is confused, Norway is a troll and Poland interferes.<br/>Germany gets a present in the post from Norway one day. It is huge, and weighs quite a lot. There is also a letter attached. It is from Norway, and he explains that since his national costume originates from Germany, he feels that Germany should have one, and that he should feel free to try it. However, when Germany opens the box, he finds a dress. He has no idea what to do with it. That is about when Poland butts in, and asks Germany if he can try it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	8th December

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Anniss here on AO3 for writing the promt.
> 
> Hetalia (c) Himaruya Hidekaz

Norway descended the stairs. By every step he took, there came a thump, alongside the small nation breathing heavily. Finally, he reached the bottom of the stairs. He took a firm grip of the ropes around the package and pulled it towards the entrance and the living room. When he arrived by the door to the living room, he spotted Denmark playing a video game with Sealand and Ladonia.

“Denmark!” he called.

“Yeah, what – DIE, YOU IDIOT!”

Norway let out a puff of air. That was one of the reasons he did not like video games. “Can you post this thing?”

“Hm? Oh, of course! I’ll take it when I’m done with the game!”

-

Germany had just gotten home from training. As usually, Prussia was nowhere to be seen – probably off somewhere with France and Spain – and the house was resting in blissful peace. Therefore, he did not notice the package standing just inside the door, before he nearly tripped over it.

Germany sighed. It was probably Prussia who had dropped it off earlier. He bent down and picked it up. Quite heavy, he had to admit. Out of curiosity, he glanced at the note that was attached.

 

To Germany,

Did you know that my national costume originates in your country? Because of this, I think you should have one. I hope you will like it, and that it fits (if you wish to try it out), and that you will remember our friendship by it.

Sincerely,

Norway

Germany felt his eyebrows raise in curiosity. He had heard some things about the Norwegian national costumes, and that they differed quite a lot, depending on where in the country you were from, but he had never really seen on.

He brought the package into the kitchen and placed it on the table as he went to put his training clothes to wash. When he returned, he brought out a pair of scissors from a shuffle and began opening the package.

He had to admit it. He was not prepared for the sight that met him. At least he now knew the Norwegian national costumes looked beautiful – lush green, pale brown, white, red, wool, linen, silver brooches. The only problem was, it was a designed for women. It was a dress.

Holding it up before him, he felt dread. Did Norway seriously expect him to wear the dress? He took another glance at the note, slowly growing more and more convinced that it was all only sarcasm and devilish glee.

The entrance door opened and he heard a known voice call, “Prussia?! You in there?”

Germany moved to the entrance where he found Poland standing in the door. “Prussia is out somewhere. Is there something I should tell him when he gets back?”

Poland shrugged. “Nah, not really. Just something we, like, discussed, like, a few days ago.” Suddenly he lit up. “Is that a skirt?”

Germany glanced down and realized he was still holding the clothes he received from Norway. “No, it’s-”

“That is totally a skirt. Lemme have a look!” Before Germany had a chance to deny it, Poland had grabbed the clothes off his arm and were looking them over properly. “Kind’a old-fashioned”, he stated. “Why would you, like, have those?”

Embarrassment made heat rise into Germany’s face. “It is a national costume from Norway.”

“He sent it to you?”

“Ja…”

For a second Poland simply stared at him, then smirked. “You totally have to try it.”

“What- no! It is a dress, Poland. I am not going to wear it.” This was _really_ getting embarrassing.

“Can I, like, try it, then?”

“I don’t think-”

Poland waved him off. “The bathroom is this way, right?” Without waiting for an answer, he took a better grip of the clothes, made sure he had everything and headed towards the stairs. Germany stared after him, unsure whether to feel like he should wish to disappear through the floor, or if he should wonder when Poland learnt his way around the house.

He gathered himself and closed the front door, before returning to the kitchen to begin preparing dinner.

About fifteen minutes later, he heard the door to the bathroom open and close, followed by steps in the stairs. In a matter of seconds, Poland swung into the kitchen, wearing the national costume from Norway. Poland pulled a little at the sleeves, but then did a pirouette. “Nice, I guess. A little itchy and, like, heavy, but it works.”

That was the moment Prussia decided to show his face. He barged into the house and stopped by the door. His face was shining with excitement, but at the sight of Poland, it fell. Then he smirked.

“Look at this”, he stated, leaning against the doorframe. “Here the awesome me returns home from my a-little-less-awesome-than-myself friends, and what do I see? _Mein bruder_ with someone dressed up in a really pretty dress. Of course I expect to finally be able to meet my soon-to-be sister-in-law, but it turns out it’s only Poland. _Was für eine Schande_.”

“You WHAT, now?” Germany exclaimed, his face going red.

Poland laughed in a rather un-manly way.

**Author's Note:**

> "Ja" - German, means "yes".  
> "Was für eine Schande" - German, translation by google translater, is supposed to mean something along the lines of "what a pity".


End file.
